I Think I Like Him
by dearxjuliet
Summary: Before I met you, I never knew what it was like to look at someone and smile for no reason. Quick / fluff / ONE-SHOT. R & R!


**Disclaimer: **I think we're all aware that I don't own Glee.

**A/N: **Just a Quick story full of fluff that I wrote while I was bored at work today. Enjoy. Let me know what you think of it if you get a chance! It's a Quick friendship story that's set before her dating Finn and having sexwith Puck.

**I Think I Like Him  
**Quinn Fabray POV

_Reason Number One:_ _I always have him on my mind._

I sighed as my alarm sounded loudly, jarring me from my pleasant dream. The only thing that kept me motivated was the fact that it was a Friday and this one day of school separated me from my weekend. I checked my phone for any new messages and had one from Coach Sylvester and another one from Santana telling me that she wasn't going to be at school due to a doctor's appointment.

I slowly got up and put on my Cheerio's uniform before heading to my bathroom to do my make-up. There was one reason and one reason only that I always took my time to look my absolute best.

'_Noah Puckerman_,' his name flashed through my mind for the first time out of the hundreds that were bound to occur through the day. I smiled as I swiped the lip gloss across my lower lips and smiled. "Today is going to be the day," I said to my reflection in the mirror.

_Reason Number Two: I find myself need to talk to him._

I found myself rushing through the hallway of William McKinley High School looking for the bad boy with a Mohawk that I considered my best friend.

"Quinn!" his voice came from behind me as I turned to greet him.

"Hey," I smiled as I saw Puck approach me wearing his football jersey with a purple slushy in his hand. He returned my smile with a brighter grin. "I hope that's for Rachel Berry," I quickly added to retain my image as HBIC.

"So, after the football game I was thinking that we could go get dessert or something. And of course it is, who else would it be?" he suggested.

"I'd love that Puck," the bell rang signaling that it was time for us to each get to class. He nodded and turned, his face still dressed with the smile that I was beginning to fall head over heels in love with. I watched him walk down the hallway and throw the slushy in Rachel's face. My hand quickly covered my mouth as I stifled a giggle.

_Reason Number Three: I find myself missing him._

I sat alone in English class since Santana was still at her doctor's appointment and Puck had switched from Honors to Academic English to avoid being looked upon as a nerd. Well I wasn't completely alone.

"Hey Quinn, I have a question for you," Finn Hudson, who was sitting on my right, said and I glanced over to him.

"What is it Finn?" I asked the quarterback as our substitute handed out today's assignment.

"As you know, Homecoming is next week. I was wondering if you didn't have a date … well, would you want to go with me? I mean I'm football quarterback and you're the head Cheerio and all," he asked politely and I gave him a small smile.

Normally I'm really good in awkward situations but this was by far the most awkward I had encountered in a while. Finn was tall and cute, but he was also Puck's best friend. "Finn, I don't know if I'm even going yet," I lied, hoping he didn't notice. Normally I had Puck to bail me out of these awkward situations. I missed him being in this class.

"Alright, sounds good Quinn," he sat back and started to work on his paper.

_Reason Number Four: I find myself counting the minutes until I see him._

I glanced at the clock in the locker room before turning to face the mirror and tighten up my pony. The game started in fifteen minutes and I could already feel the butterfly's wings fluttering in my stomach. Santana walked into the locker room.

"Good news Quinn, I'm not pregnant!" Santana exclaimed as she walked over towards me to put her lip-gloss on in front of the same mirror I was using.

"You're such a slut Santana," I said, slightly disgusted.

"Oh come on Quinn, live a little. So I heard Finn asked you to Homecoming. You should totally go with him. I'm asking Puckerman, I mean we all know he's good in bed. I need someone to match my expertise," my mouth was slightly agape. Before I could respond, Coach's voice boomed through the locker-room.

"Come on ladies, my dead Grandmother could walk faster than you," Quinn shut her mouth before picking up her pom-poms and headed onto the field.

Puck gave a small wave before catching the ball that Finn threw at him. I returned the wave and the game began.

_Reason Number Five: I find myself tell__ing him everything._

It was late at night after the boys' victory, a 14-13 win. Sure it was a close game but the important thing was that they won. Puck had walked me to my door like a complete gentleman and said hello to my parents. They liked him, at least the part of him that they saw. I'm sure if they saw the bully part of him then it would be a completely different story.

"Quinn, take the screen off," Puck whispered through my window as he climbed the lattice on the side of my house. I quickly ran over to my window and took it off. Puck literally fell into my house, rather loudly.

"Quinn, are you okay?" my mother's voice drifted into my room from my hallway.

"Yeah Mom, I was just uh, practicing my high kick and accidently fell back into the wall. I'm fine," I replied as Puck stood up. Every weekend my parents went away to my uncle's house as a retreat and Puck would stay the weekend.

"Please be more careful darling. Your father and I are leaving now. You know what do to and how to reach us if something goes wrong. We love you Quinnie, be safe," I heard her heels click against the wooden floor as she walked down the hallway.

"Santana wants to go to Homecoming with you and Finn asked me," I blurted out as Puck sat on my bed.

"Santana is a slut," Puck quickly responded before taking off his jacket to reveal a black long sleeved shirt. I had traded my Cheerio's uniform for a pair of pink plaid pants and a white t-shirt.

"You don't exactly have the best track record either Puck," I joked and took a seat on the bed next to him.

"I know. What did you say to Finn?" he asked, his dark eyes meeting my green ones.

"I told him I didn't know. I'm hoping someone else will ask me," I said honestly. Puck was the one person I knew I could count on to never judge me and that would always listen and be there when I needed him most.

"Oh yeah?" his eyebrows rose as I playfully punched his arm. "Well in that case, Quinn, do you want to go to Homecoming with the Puckasaurus?"

"Yes!" I said excitedly. I had been waiting for the day for the past three weeks. I already had my dress picked out and found a tie at the mall that would match it perfectly.

"Why?" Puck asked seriously. "I mean, I'm a man whore."

"You're my best friend and I really like you Noah," I said, using his real name. We both knew I only used it when I was in the middle of something serious.

"Too bad I don't like you," he said and my eyes began to water up. "I love you Quinn. You're the best friend I've ever had. Don't tell Finn I said that either."

_Reason Number Six: I find myself safe in his arms._

Noah Puckerman was in **love **with me. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. "What?" I said stupidly.

"Quinn. I know I like sex. But I like you more. And I know you're into that whole Celibacy thing. Hell, the only reason I joined the club was to get closer to you. I can respect that if you give me the chance," he said standing up.

"Of course you can respect it. But the second you cheat on me your status and your butt are out my door. Got it Puckerman?" I said.

"Loud and clear Fabray," he smiled that same smile and laid himself down on my bed. "Are you ready for sleep or what? 'Cause I don't plan on staying up all night and having girl talk. Those two touchdowns really wore me out," he winked at me.

"Well you should enjoy them because the football field is the only place you'll be scoring for a long time mister," I heard a groan from Puck as I lay beside him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer.

"Goodnight Quinn," he placed a gentle kiss on the back of my neck, resulting in goose bumps across my body.

I turned to face him. I leaned up and kissed him. The kiss grew intense after a few minutes and soon we were making out. I pulled back and winked at him. "Goodnight Puck," I said before turning again.

He grunted. "Quinn you are such a tease," he said before snuggling back against me. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. "Goal of the day, accomplished. I told him,' was the last thought to run through my mind before I drifted off into my peaceful dreamland.

_Reason Number Seven: I realize I don't like him_. **I love him.**

**The End :)**


End file.
